Family Mail
by rockhotch31
Summary: The annual Hotchner Holiday Post is arriving to the homes of the team members and their families. It's a tradition that everyone looks forward to from my OC Cait Hotchner. It details out the year of her Aaron's blended family. This is another story in my "Family" series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay; I lied. Honestly? I got tired of watching CM reruns on Netflix. Seasons 3-9 only.**

 **And I know I did this idea before. But this family has grown and changed. Why can't the story?**

 **All rights to the** _ **Criminal Mind**_ **s characters belong to Mark Gordon Studios, CBS and ABC Studios.**

 **I'm sparing you all the rant. You've heard it enough.**

Chapter 1

Sandy Jareau drove down the quiet Beaver County Pennsylvania county road, coming back from town with a few groceries in the backseat. She smiled at the white dusting of snow across the farm fields, humming along with Christmas carols playing on the radio. She pulled her vehicle into the left lane of on-coming traffic and opened her mailbox across from the farmhouse driveway. She pulled out the mail, dumped it in the passenger seat of her vehicle, backed up a bit on the road and turned into the driveway.

In Chicago, with wind blowing and snow flying, Fran Morgan raced to the entrance of her apartment building to get out of the cold. After nearly thirty years of working at Chicago General Hospital as an RN, she finally had a weekly day shift. Other than major emergencies, she had weekends off. She quickly put her key in the front door to open the deadbolt lock and went into the entry way, reset the deadbolt and smiled. _Thank you for the heater_ she thought in the small area, pulling off a glove to find another key on her chain. She found the key and opened her mailbox, pulling the contents out.

Putting in the code for the second security door which buzzed open, she made her way up to her second floor apartment. _I love you my children_ , she thought. _But this is your dad's and my home. I'll put up with the security for this neighborhood_ she smiled, unlocking her apartment door and its deadbolt as well.

Fran took off her coat, hung it on the coat hook and tossed the mail on the table along with her purse. She moved to her bedroom to change her clothes from her nursing uniform into her warm, comfy clothes for the evening. Digging through her laundry hamper, she found two other sets she had worn during the week and got them in the apartment style washer. Derek had worked with the building management to get her that so she no longer had to go the building's dingy basement to do laundry.

Sandy started her dinner prep, making a scaled down version of Cait Hotchner's chicken tetrazzini recipe. Cait, Maggie and Fran, a couple of Thanksgivings ago, had helped her do that. It was still a lot for a single woman. Sandy smiled at the thought of the leftovers she would have for the next couple of weeks.

In Chicago, having made the same recipe the previous Sunday, Fran pulled out the Tupperware from her fridge of the same portion of the dish to let it warm a bit before putting it into the microwave. She looked through her mail, weeding out the advertisements and multiple envelopes of charities begging for a contribution.

"I make one damn contribution and now I get all this crap," Sandy muttered to herself, going through her mail. "More for the recycling bin." She then saw the envelope. She set it aside with a smile, putting the tetrazzini in to bake.

Fran smiled at the same envelope. "That's to read during dinner," she said. Blanche, her Calico cat twitched her tail in agreement with a meow, jumping up on the table for some attention. Fran rubbed her head, heading for the laundry closet to put the load into the dryer.

Bill Reid walked into his home in the Las Vegas suburb he lived in. "Diana? You here?"

Diana came into the kitchen area. She looked at him. Bill was holding his briefcase along with a bunch of mail in his left hand. His right hand was behind his back.

Diana immediately noticed the mail. "With the meds, you know how I still feel about the USPS?"

Bill looked at her. "Yes I do." He smiled at her and pulled his other arm out from behind his back to show Diana a single envelope.

Diana smiled. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Diana, the USPS can't lie on return addresses," he smiled. He looked around. "What smells so good."

Diana smiled. "I made Cait's scaled down version of chicken tetrazzini."

"You cooked again?" Bill asked with a smile.

"I'm trying to help out around here Bill," she smiled back.

Bill smiled, putting his arm around her. "I'm impressed. And I appreciate that. I'm proud of you and can't wait to enjoy your cooking." He softly kissed her cheek. "Please let me change and then we'll read this together," he smiled, handing the white envelope to Diana.

"Agreed," Diana smiled.

Bill and Diana set down at their small dining room table in the Las Vegas suburb carved out of the Nevada desert. Bill reached into his pocket and pulled out his pen knife, looking at Diana. "You okay?"

Diana smiled. "I can't wait to see it." Bill opened the knife and slid it through the top of the envelope opening it. Shutting the knife back in its sheath, he smiled, handing it to Diana.

Sandy did the same with a paring knife she pulled out of the knife block. She sat down to her table with the envelope and her dinner.

Fran put the contents of her heated up Tupperware onto a plate, took her chair at her table and picked up the envelope. She slid her finger through the top to open the envelope as Blanche, sitting on the next chair to her purred and did her cat wash job of her paws.

The three ladies pulled out their eagerly anticipated Christmas card with smiles.

 _The Hotchner Holiday Post_ they all read. Bill smiled at Diana.

###

 **A/N: Yup. That's what I'm running with.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fran, Sandy and the Reids all smiled at the cover pictures. As always, there were two. The top one was from the family's annual trip to the Barkley ranch. Cait and Aaron were sitting on the top rail of the wooden fence around the horse barn with Jack between them. The two couples, Matt and Lauren by Aaron with Mike and Andi by Cait were standing on either side of the three of them in front of the fence. The whole family was holding the reins of the horses lined up standing behind the fence. _Happy Holidays!_ was added to the bottom of the card.

"The big family horse ride at the ranch," Diana smiled at Bill. He nodded with a smile.

Fran and Sandy admired the second picture, knowing Cait a bit better. At first they didn't recognize the property in the background. But they soon figured out it was at Dave's cabin; and how Cait liked to coordinate the clothes for the fall family picture.

All of them were in white dress shirts with the sleeves rolled up to their elbows. The guys had theirs tucked into the jeans they were wearing. The ladies had the shirt tails hanging over their jeans. The three couples were standing in a curved line to the camera. The three couples had one arm around the waist of their partner with the boys next to their parents in the center. Jack was standing in front of Cait and Aaron with Bella sitting at his feet. Bella, like the other ladies was in her own white shirt around her front shoulders with the sleeves rolled up as well. Cait and Aaron each had their other hand on Jack's shoulder.

Behind them were the fall color of leaves on the trees heading towards the lake in the background. All four of the card readers fondly looked at the picture, laughed at Bella and opened the card to the next page.

 _Matt and Lauren_ the headline read. There was a beautiful picture of the couple standing by a birch tree with the lake in the background in the middle of the page. Lauren's left hand was on Matt's chest, once again showing off her engagement ring as Matt held her close.

In a small square underneath the page headline had a picture of Matt with some text.

 _Happy Holidays everyone!_

 _Talking to dad about the intensity of law school has paid off this year. I'm happily enjoying my second year at Georgetown Law. A couple of my friends at Ivy League schools nearly have ulcers. I guess I'm getting old enough to realize that parental advice does have merit. :D_

 _Lauren and I just chose our wedding reception venue and we're extremely happy with our selection. Don't forget you all have a hot date the end of June next year!_

 _Our little apartment in Georgetown still serves Lauren and me very well. It's home for us. But I do have to be honest. A sneak down to the home on Deer Valley Road every now and then to mom's home cooking is a welcome break that both of us look forward to. And I miss my brothers._

 _And while I'm extremely enjoying the challenges of law school this year, I'm very much looking forward to the down time between semesters. Lauren and me have no plans except to relax and enjoy the time together._

 _Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you all! See you in June. :D_

Below the couple's photo was a square featuring Lauren's picture.

 _Happy Holidays!_

 _Wedding plans have somewhat derailed getting my Master's degree; not that I'm complaining about that. Actually, I will finish my Master's degree next fall after Matt and I are married. I'm happy doing wedding plans with two classes this semester. It also gives me the time to stress out if needed. Planning a wedding is huge; but I haven't had a major stressor yet. I'm sure one is coming._

 _Besides wedding planning and classes, Matt and I continue to enjoy our life together. Our trip with the family to the Barkley ranch was the highlight of my year. It's beautiful at the ranch and the family time is golden for all of us._

 _And I think I've finally learned all the Barkley cousin's names! So that makes me Andi's mentor. Now if Mike would just….:D_

 _Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you all! And like Matt said, we look forward to seeing you all in June._

Diana shook her head at Bill. "Michael is a sentimentalist. That ring is going to be Andi's Christmas present." Bill nodded his head at her with a smile.

In Chicago and a small farm in rural Pennsylvania, two more mothers shared the same thought.

###


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Reid was standing in the minuscule kitchen of his apartment with his card on the counter. Next to it was a slice of American cheese that was still in its plastic wrapper; waiting to go between the piece of bread in the toaster and the egg he was frying. He looked at the right side page of the open card titled _Mike and Andi_ taking a bite of the Granny Smith apple he had quartered and cored. He brightly smiled at the beautiful picture of Mike and Andi together at the top of the page under the headline.

Mike was sitting in one of Dave's black wrought iron chairs from the patio outside of the kitchen. The chair was on Dave's dock, with the beautiful fall colors around the shore of the opposite lakeside showing off their fall brilliance. Andi was sitting on Mike's left thigh, with her right hand around his shoulder.

"Dude," Derek said, smiling at the picture while looking at the card with Savannah. Hank toddled around their kitchen, opening a cupboard door to pull out a pan. "Put a ring on it."

Savannah looked at him chasing Hank away from the pan and shutting the cupboard door. "You're one to talk. It took me getting pregnant and then shot for you to do it."

"My bad," Morgan smiled, kissing her.

The little square picture of Mike was next, signifying his portion of the card.

 _Happy Holidays to you all._

 _I gonna be very honest with you. It took a major mom and dad threatening job to get me to do my part in our family holiday missive. I'm in overload on getting projects done with my Chemistry major. That said the one major project that my lab partner and I were working was a success yesterday. So I can take the downtime before we start on our written lab analysis. Hehehehehe I'm sure I'll still hear about that from mom._

"Oh buddy, you're so screwed," Emily smiled.

"Ya think mom," Declan laughed, reading along with her as they made dinner together.

 _Andi and I are now living together. And like Matt and Lauren, we're enjoying being a couple. And no, Andi doesn't have some bling yet. You know me. Like a chemistry project, it takes me a while to find the right combination._

"You need your ass kicked," Dave said in his kitchen, reading his card.

 _But I do have big news for now. I got my letter yesterday from the FBI. They accepted my application. I start at the FBI Academy in August next year after graduation. And the two dummies wedding. :D_

 _Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you all_.

Will looked at JJ as they made dinner together. "Did you know about that?"

JJ shook her head as Michael scampered in, demanding her attention. She pulled Michael into her arms. "No." She smiled at Will. "But that's amazing for him."

"Even with his disability," Will drawled with a smile, "that kid is going to make an impact."

JJ smiled. "Will; the bottom line. He's going to be an Agent like his dad."

"Yup," Will smiled, kissing JJ's cheek.

Andi's picture box was next.

 _Happy Holidays from the newest member of the Hotchner family. And I love being a part of this family._

 _Lauren is right. My first Barkley ranch visit was amazing. I will take Lauren's help on learning all the cousin's names. I love having her in my corner. She, along with Cait, have made my transition into this family a wonderful experience. And btw – it was wonderful to be in a saddle again. I miss those days of my childhood._

 _Like Mike, I'm super busy with my classes at Georgetown. We are super excited about his news about the FBI Academy. My big news was getting my assignment for student teaching. I start at Monroe Middle School in Annandale this January, teaching history. I've already met the teacher that will be supervising me. Jenna is wonderful and we spent nearly two hours bouncing ideas off of each other for the next semester. I can't wait to work with her. I know we're going to make a fantastic team. Of course, my bottom line hope is we light up some kid's lives learning history. The two of us have drawn up a detailed plan that I'm excited about. I can't wait to implement it!_

 _As for my loveable ding dong errrrr the man I love?_ Will and JJ shared a smile as did Derek and Savannah. _I'm not worried about the ring. I know him too well. It will happen when it happens. All I know is when it does happen I will have the most awesome two parents-in-law in the world. Plus a wonderful future younger brother-in-law that I love discussing history with. And a sister-in-law to be that is now totally my sister. Even with our diverse quirks._

 _I'm still holding out on my opinion on Matt. Gotcha bro!_

 _Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you all._

Everyone reading the card smiled. "That is so Andi," Bill smiled at Diana.

"Yupppp," Diana said.

Fran, sitting at her table with Blanche close by smiled. "You got your butt plunked Matt." Derek pretty much said the same thing.

In his mansion, Dave added, "Andi one; Mattie zero," he smiled, raising his glass of scotch in salute.

###


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Everyone reading the Hotchner Holiday Post turned to the next page. While they noticed the headline of _Jack and Bella_ , their eyes were quickly drawn to the picture of the two of them together.

Jack was sitting in front of a massive pile of brightly colored fall leaves. Bella was at his side with Jack's arm around her. Everyone noticed one thing. The nearly seventy pound yellow lab did not dwarf Jack. "He's growing into such a wonderful young man," Diana smiled at Bill.

"Remember Thanksgiving Diana?" Bill asked with a smile. Diana looked at him. "When Jack hugged Cait after his dessert?"

Diana thought for second. "My goodness Bill, you're right. He's up to her breast line."

JJ sadly shook her head at Will. "We've got that growth spurt coming in our world." She looked at him. "I don't want it."

Will kissed her cheek. "It's comin' mama whether you want it or not. Do you think Cait wants it?"

JJ smiled. "I know better. We talk."

Will rubbed her shoulder. "Figured that out a long time ago honey," he smiled.

 _Hi everyone! Happy Holidays!_

 _Mom says write what I want. Just tell everyone about my year. So here goes…_

 _I hit my first homerun in Little League baseball this summer. That was really cool. And I finally got to ride "with the wind" at the ranch this summer keeping up with mom. It's a highlight I'll never forget. I'm finally trusted on my horse named Haley like mom is. I'm pretty proud of that._

 _I loved my first year of playing tackle football with the pads and wearing a helmet. I don't know about mom on that one though. We didn't have the best team in the world. But I played on a team with a bunch of fun guys. We had a good time. And Coach Westie was a great guy. And the up side was my soccer training made me the field goal kicking specialist of our team. I'm glad I did it. But honestly? I'm gonna stick to soccer for my fall sport from now on. Unless when I get to high school and that team needs that specific skill._

Derek shook his head. "He's a sixth grader and he writes like that?"

Savannah rubbed his side, chasing Hank away from another cabinet pull of pans. "His mom is an educator? You doubt that?"

Dave smiled. "Raised you well my Padawan. Do the glamor job without taking the hits."

 _Middle School is awesome! I really like going between my classes and having my own locker. My favorite classes are advanced math and world history._

 _My basketball season is still taking a hit. Just before Thanksgiving I had an accident on the playground and broke my right collar bone. I'm a couple weeks away from getting back to regular play. I'm on the DL for eight weeks. That stinks. Btw, mom edited out my original adjective._

"It sucks dude," Declan smiled. Emily lightly punched Declan's bicep as all the rest reading the card laughed.

 _Other than that, I miss my brothers not being here anymore. I get it. Doesn't mean I have to like it. Oh well, the joys of being the short guy in this family. And the two special ladies in their lives are way cool. I love them both. But I have to admit – having dad and mom all to myself has its upside. So does being old enough now to have a video game playing night with Uncle Dave on a Friday once a month; and mom's breakfast for the two of us the next morning. Uncle Dave just has to pass dad's test at breakfast on how many new swear words I learned._

Everyone reading the card laughed at that comment.

 _*looks at word count* I think I'm good with mom. :D_

 _Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you all!_

"Ya got it done my forever little dude," Derek smiled. Savannah rubbed his side, knowing Derek's memories of that awful time when Haley was murdered.

Savannah smiled at him, pointing at Bella's little corner picture. "This should be interesting."

Declan looked at Emily. "Cait or Jack writing this?"

"Bud," she smiled. "Out of the box, I don't know. But as I read, I can give you my analysis."

Declan looked at her. "Damn mom; you sound like Reid."

"Oooo Gawd forbid," Emily snarked. "And watch your language sir." They laughed together.

 _I've had a tough year._

Emily smiled at Declan. "This is all Cait's snark."

Declan laughed, nodding his head. "Yup it is."

 _January as usual saw my male master gone most of the month; which is usual. But that means I gotta sleep with my female master to keep her company. You know – curled up around her legs to keep her company. I love the growing one upstairs. But my humom is my priority._

 _The first part of February, I spent two weeks keeping the four humans here warm as they shared the flu with each other. It's dirty job, but someone has to do it. Why does hudad get it the worst?_

Dave laughed. "Yup Cait: we're busted."

 _As winter turned to spring, I had the dirty job of lying by the French doors, soaking in the afternoon sun waiting for my humans to get home. While I did sneak in some naps, I was always on guard._

JJ looked at Will laughing. "Cait at her best," he smiled.

 _My summer started really fun with having my young human home to play with. And I got to spend ten days with my friend Pete and his lady Jenna. They stayed at the house while my family went to some place called the ranch. Pete and Jenna are super cool. Like my humom, they let me help water all the flowers. And I got to nap in the shade while they used the pool._

 _And summer means some weekends at Uncle Dave's cabin. Chasing all the birds and squirrels in the backyard is a lot of fun. Especially with my buddy Max (Uncle Dave's dog) joining in. My only complaint is the squirrels that go up the tree just high enough so I can't reach them. And then turn around and chew me out. Hey! I'm a dog! But that wears me out. So I get lots of naps in between._

Fran laughed out loud. "You are on fire Cait," she smiled at Calico sitting in her lap, rubbing Calico's head.

Sandy looked at Doogie; her Springer Spaniel. "This is your life story," she smiled. Doogie wagged his tail and plopped down at her feet.

 _But my best month is always when grandma and grandpa come. It's always nap time by grandpa sleeping in the recliner in front of a roaring fire. And it also means I've got two younger short legs to play with as more humans stay here in my domain. The short legs are named Wyatt and Ethan. Of course, the more playing means I need more down time. But it was tough this year. I also had to take care of the short home human with a big, black thing around his arm. I'm not used to pulling double duty. This required much sleep._

Emily and Declan laughed together.

Derek laughed with Savannah. "Oh baby," she smiled. "You should hear Cait when she's out on girls' night with us. She can have us all rolling. And only with two drinks."

"I don't want to think about that," Derek smiled, pulling Hank out of another cupboard.

 _And then there's the really, really big day when there's lots of humans here; including two more short legs. They leave lots of table scraps for Max and me. That's special and gives me a lot to be thankful for. And Max and me can find lots of places to sleep off our hard work for this family._

 _Whoops! The humom is looking at me. I've written too much._

 _Happy Holidays to you all. *woof*_

###

 **A/N: While I do not have pets any more (my choice), I live vicariously through friends on Twitter with their pets.**

 _ **Humom**_ **and** _ **hudad**_ **are words used in that culture. I'm just rolling with it. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Everyone finally took a peek at the right side of the open page. They wanted to give Jack and Bella their time. Everyone reading the card looked forward to seeing the picture of Aaron and Cait together. And like always - it was beautiful.

They were sitting on the ledge to the left of a roaring fire in Dave's mammoth rock fireplace. Cait was sitting on Aaron's legs. His left arm was deeply wrapped around her with his gold wedding ring band showing on her white shirt around her ribs. Cait's right arm was wrapped around him. Aaron's right hand, intertwined with Cait's left hand, showed off her wedding and engagement rings in front of the roaring fire.

"They pull it off every year," Spencer noted with a huge smile to himself, eating the dinner that was Jack's (actually Cait's) recipe.

Declan smiled at Emily. "That's special."

"Yes it is kiddo," Emily smiled, rubbing his shoulder. Declan kissed her cheek.

"Damn they are good together," Derek smiled.

Savannah looked at him, pulling Hank away from yet another cupboard. "So are we," she smiled. "They just set the bar pretty high for all the rest of us."

"Yes, they do," he smiled.

Will kissed JJ's cheek. "We're there babe," he smiled.

"Yes, we are," JJ said, kissing Will's lips. "But they both got us here."

"Yeah they did," Will smiled. "Their example made it easy babe."

Aaron's picture appeared in the small box. Diana looked at Bill. He smiled. "This should be interesting."

 _Confessions. I deal with confessions in my work life more than you want to know. My confession? This is the first one of these Holiday posts I haven't had to write at an ungodly hour in the early morning in a cookie cutter hotel room with my wife pounding my butt with texts and emails. So I can write this with a clear head; from our home. That alone should say enough._

 _My year, as usual, was juggling my job with my family. I thank God for my wonderful wife that helps me through that. Who am I kidding? I'd be lost without her at home. And Cait has become a valuable asset for my team. I've got the best of both worlds; doing my job and having my wife around a couple days a week to help me and my team. And still having her home._

 _Thank you Bella for calling me out. Man flu is for real. That will eventually be proved._

"Proven," Reid corrected, taking his last bite of his dinner.

"Damn Hotch," Derek smiled. Savannah shook her head.

"See," Will pointed to JJ. He got the same response as Morgan. Along with a deep eye roll.

Declan roared with laughter. "How do ya think that's playing with the spousal BAU units reading this?"

"Oooo buddy, I don't want to know," Emily smiled, rubbing his shoulder. "I just know a couple months from now I'll get an earful on girl's night out just after flu season." Declan laughed. Emily eyed him. "Just don't pull that on me kiddo," she growled.

"Message received mom," Declan smiled at her. "But no guarantees; the garbage is already going around school." Emily shook her head.

Will looked at JJ. "Hotch is writing this?" He understood the professional bond they both shared; and had accepted long ago.

JJ smiled. "The poster boy FBI Unit Chief can occasionally let his hair down."

 _The three boys have pretty much highlighted my year as well. We've had some wonderful times at Dave's cabin. The trip to the ranch was amazing as usual. And having our family, including my team here for Thanksgiving was special as always. Cait and Maggie pulled off a wonderful meal T plus 19 hours from the team getting home. With some help from our Unit "moms". And Cait provided the insight of a clue to get us home to enjoy our time together._

Fran and Sandy smiled.

 _Yet, for me, the highlight of my year was a long Memorial Day weekend. The three boys, along with Lauren and Andi spent the weekend at Dave's cabin._

"Cait and her couples theme of the Holiday post," Diana smiled at Bill.

"She's good," Bill smiled back.

 _Cait and I went to New York City and enjoyed a timeshare condo with my brother Sean and his wife Leslie. Their two boys got to spend the weekend with their Aunt Sarah and Uncle Mike on Long Island._

 _Between the roof top pool and hot tub, a fantastic view of the city, and just adult down time, we had a fantastic four days. Then add in Cait and Sean who could sniff out every little neighborhood restaurant for wonderful evening meals? It was a much needed time together for the four of us. And it was very special for me to spend that quality time with my brother._

Savannah looked at Derek. "They were that estranged way back?"

"Yeah, they were," Derek said. "Ya gotta remember that Hotch is sixteen years older than Sean. And took the brunt of an abusive father. The bastard died when Sean was four. When their mom re-married, Sean got the good father. Hotch was already in college." Savannah shook her head.

 _Like every year, I'm extremely thankful for the family I have. Their love and support is what keeps me going._

 _From the Hotchner home on Deer Valley Road to all of you, I wish you all a Merry Christmas. And the best of the New Year._

Dave smiled, taking a sip of his scotch. "I told you long ago Aaron that lady would bring out the best in you."

Declan laughed. "Cait gets the last say. As usual."

"Yuppp," Emily smiled.

 _OK. Out of the box. I'm the editor of this Holiday post. That means I'm the picture arranger including the wardrobe. My husband and sons growl about it annually. I now have two beautiful young women that back me up on this. They get it! So does my sweet Bella. It's why she had the buy in on the white shirt. Yes, I'm spoiling another dog. And I love having some females around this normally testosterone-filled home._

 _First, man flu is exactly that. We battled that for eighteen days around here. I missed a whopping two days of work. Even with everyone getting flu shots last fall. Jack missed one day. I rest my case. And thank you Bella my luvs._

Everyone reading the card laughed.

JJ looked at Will. "I got mine before Halloween on Metro PD's bill when you were out on a case," he smiled, kissing her cheek. "And I know you got both the boys covered."

 _I still love my dual jobs. I get to enjoy my students keeping me on my toes. Opening their growing minds is what I have loved about teaching all these years. My job at the Bureau supporting Aaron's unit allows me to put that into practice in real time with hard-working, dedicated professionals. I have the best of both worlds in my professional life._

"You rock Mother Goose," Morgan smiled.

 _Aaron touched on it. After the boys and their ladies comments, there's not much to say. We are just extremely proud of our sons and how they are growing into their lives. I'll admit, it's hard for me being mom. My boys that loved snuggles and tickles have grown up on me. And I love the two ladies in our oldest son's lives too much to push for the next generation so I can get that back. It's just a transition for me. And with Jack growing up, one I'm now facing pretty much full time. I'll just cherish the memories. So I'll just proudly watch my youngest son grow into a man like his brothers._

 _I agree with Aaron. The weekend with Sean and Leslie was gold. And the brothers Hotchner needed it. Leslie and I were happy to spring that surprise on them. Mike's acceptance letter to the FBI Academy was also a stand out. Aaron didn't mention it because he's just so proud and honored to have a son following in his footsteps. He and Dave are already arguing about who will give the introduction lecture to that class. I'm staying away from that one._

"Hotch," Declan said.

"No way," Emily said. "That's going to be the Big Dog."

Will smiled. "I think Hotch will pull rank on Dave."

JJ shook her head. "No way that is happening," she smiled.

Savannah looked at Derek. "What's the smart money gonna bet on that?"

"Rossi at five to one," he laughed.

 _To end my part, I just say this. My life is blessed with my husband, our sons and all of our family. Plus our wonderful extended family. And a yellow Lab; along with an occasional chocolate Lab._

 _I wish all of you the same blessings in your lives._

 _Merry Christmas and Happy New Year._

Everyone turned to the next two pages to see the usual pictures of the various vacations and time the family spent together. Everyone reading gravitated to the picture of Cait, Aaron, Leslie and Sean on the rooftop of their retreat in New York City with the Manhattan skyline in the background.

Turning to the final page, everyone saw a beautiful picture of the Thanksgiving Hotchner family. Cait was sitting in one of the nook table chairs in the middle of a semi-circle in front of the French doors. Aaron was on her right with his arm around her. Dave sat at Hotch's other side. Maggie sat next to Cait, with Jarrod on her other side with his arm around his wife. Jack, Wyatt, Ethan, Bella and Max were sitting on the floor in front of them.

Behind them stood Matt and Lauren, Mike and Andi and Leslie and Sean, arm in arm.

 _From our family to yours…_

 _Happy Holidays._

Each team member and their families smiled at individual signatures on the bottom of the card.

###


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Cait walked out of her office towards the BAU glass doors for the morning briefing the first Tuesday of the New Year. Pulling a door open with her coffee cup in hand, she smiled at Tara and Penelope in the break room.

Garcia smiled. "The tall one and I are trying to form some sort of conspiracy for you to give the introduction lecture for Mike's class."

"You've got an in with Cruz," Tara smiled.

Cait beamed at them putting her tablet and files down on one the breakroom tables and moved to the coffee pots. She shook her head. "Michael has already clamped that down to a positive not happening. His class will learn soon enough his connection to Aaron. He doesn't want that to start out. Aaron and I agree with him."

She reached into the fridge for her half and half. "Damn you Dave." Tara and Garcia snickered. She looked in again. Dave had another carton in the fridge with a big note on it. "Gotcha luvs!" Cait shook her head with a smile, emptying the last little bit left in the first carton into her cup.

Opening Dave's new one pulling off the note and sticking it into the garbage, she looked at the two ladies. "Between Mike's connection to Aaron and Dave, plus his disability, he's going to have to work his ass off to get his classmates to trust him. He wants to do that on his own. Aaron and I support him," she smiled.

Garcia smiled. "You and Hotch have to be so super-duper proud."

"We are," Cait smiled, picking up her stuff from the table and then grabbing her coffee cup. Tara rubbed her back as she followed Cait into the Round Table room. Garcia followed them up the steps to join the morning bull session before the team briefing.

Morgan was scowling at Rossi. "You knew about Mike getting into the Academy," he challenged Rossi.

"Hello Derek? You don't think Mike would have shared that news with me?"

"So why didn't you share?"

"Derek," Cait said. "That's Mike's news; and no one else's." Cait kissed Dave's cheek and smiled. "I got the half and half note."

"Good," Dave smiled.

"About damn time you stepped up," Cait snarked back at him. Garcia backed that up with a point as Tara smiled.

Prentiss looked at Morgan. "I agree," she smiled at Cait.

"Thanks for the back-up partner," Morgan growled.

Emily shook off Cait, looking at Morgan. "Partner, I have and will continue to have your ass in the field. Just like you do mine. But on this one _part_ ," she said, "I'm backing Mike and his parents."

"They all are right Derek," JJ smiled. Cait smiled at her.

Dave looked at Reid. "You or me kid?" he smiled.

"You," Reid smiled back.

"Derek, you are married and you don't know the rule?"

"Which is?"

"Don't argue with a woman; far less a bunch of them," Rossi said.

"When the hell did you learn that?" Morgan challenged back.

"Why I'm not married now," Dave smiled, sitting down in one of the chairs. Cait sat down next to him and rubbed his shoulder with a smile.

"Garcia?" Reid said. "Is boom out of date?"

Garcia smiled. "So out of date boy wonder."

"But do it anyway," Tara smiled, sitting down.

Reid looked at Morgan with his smile. "Shuddup kid," Morgan said, sitting down next to Cait.

Aaron blew into the room. "On time as usual," Dave smiled at the team. They all snickered.

"Garcia," Hotch said.

She looked at Dave and Cait. "Remember that case that you presented to Cruz before Labor Day that you two were working on?" They both nodded.

"A body got dumped in Taos, New Mexico this morning," Garcia said, putting up the photos on the screen.

"Signature is there," Cait said, shaking her head looking at the pictures.

"And I'm willing to bet so is the victimology," Dave said.

"Jennifer Hillbridge; multiple prostitute arrests," Garcia said.

Cait shook her head. "That's our guy. But why the long cool off period?"

Aaron looked at Garcia. "Kevin is all over the highway serial killer database?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. That's going to be our key to finding this unsub."

"I agree Aaron," Dave said. He looked at Cait. "You coming or staying?"

Cait shook her head. "We've worked the profile together Dave. And it's solid. Just work this new victim in. You don't need me out there. You need me here working with Garcia."

Dave smiled, getting out of his chair, rubbing her shoulder. "I rock…"

Cait smiled. "I roll."

"Wheels up in thirty," Hotch said.

#####

 **A/N: I gotta be honest with all of you. The last line of this chapter is my major FU to the CM Powers To Be. And please, I respect all EP/PB fans.**

 **But that line belongs to Hotch. And Hotch alone. To base an ep on that line was a total and absolute dig at all the Hotch fans. And IMHO, it was a cheap one.**

 **Thank you all for your favorite and following alerts. My deepest thanks to all that reviewed.**

 **And once again, I give a heartfelt thanks to my OK teacher for her proofreading. She's on the DL from her regular job. I get to keep her busy. :D**

 ***Knightly bow***


End file.
